Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - Soundtrack by Various Artists
This is an article about a fanmade soundtrack for a Power Rangers fanfilm. '' 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - Soundtrack by Various Artists' is a soundtrack album inspired by Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fanfilm Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena . It features songs mostly by such well-known artists as Metallica, Linkin Park, Lacuna Coil, Ludacris, Lady Gaga, Green Day, Guns N' Roses, Crossfade, Shinedown, and more, including the song " Undead " by Hollywood Undead . Following the addition of "Undead" in the film's soundtrack, Saban Brands wanted Marsh to include a censored and clean version of the song and not the original Uncensored version which includes raw referrences of sex and drugs and strong use of profanity. An instrumental version of Undead is included, as well as an instrumental cover by Evil Clown Gang. Though the film uses mostly orchestrational music by composers Graeme Revell and Christopher Young, there is a lot of songs that didn't appear in the film and some that did appear not for a minute or less as cameo music. The album is a 4-disc edition Track Listing *"Undead"- Hollywood Undead *"Undead - Hollywood Undead (instrumental) *"Undead (Hollywood Undead instrumental cover)"- Evil Clown Gang *"Watch This City Burn"- Hollywood Undead *"Epic"- Faith No More *"The Perfect Crime" - Faith No More *"Malpractice" - Faith No More *"Stripsearch" - Faith No More *"Shattered Dreams" - Johnny Hates Jazz *"Is There Something I Should Know" - Duran Duran *"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran *"The Reflex" - Duran Duran *"Union of the Snake" - Duran Duran (including the Live @ Wembley version from 2004) *"Save a Prayer" - Duran Duran (including the Live @ Wembley version from 2004) *"Serious" - Duran Duran *"Notorious" - Duran Duran *"New Moon on Monday" - Duran Duran *"A View to a Kill" - Duran Duran (title song from the 1985 007 James Bond film of the same name) *"Come Undone" - Duran Duran *"Ordinary World" - Duran Duran *"No More Tears" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Born This Way"- Lady Gaga *"Pokerface" - Lady Gaga *"The Next Step II" - People Under the Stairs *"Jump" - Van Halen *"I'll Wait"- Van Halen *"Until It Sleeps"- Metallica *"For Whom The Bell Tolls" - Metallica *"Hold Me Now"- The Thompson Twins *"Cold"- Crossfade *"Low" - T-Pain *"Bad"- Michael Jackson *"Rock With You"- Michael Jackson *"Knock Me Down" - The Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses *"Enjoy the Silence (Depeche Mode cover, US version)" - Lacuna Coil *"Unspoken" - Lacuna Coil *"Heaven's A Lie" - Lacuna Coil *"Refugee" - Tribal Ink *"All I Want"- Toad & Wet Sprocket *"If I Ever Lose My Faith in You"- Sting *"Run to You" - Brian Adams *"Get Back" - Ludacris *"Get Back (remix)"- Ludacris, featuring Sum 41 *"Move Bitch (DJ Scene remix)"- Ludacris *"How Low" - Ludacris *"Not Afraid"- Eminem *"The Real Slim Shady" - Eminem (including the instrumental) *"Move Away" - The Killers *"Wind it Up" - Gwen Stefani *"Live Wire" - Motley Crue *"Dr. Feelgood" - Motley Crue *"Drop It Like It's Hot" - Snoop Dogg *"Down With the Sickness" - Disturbed *"This Moment" - Disturbed (previously featured in the soundtrack album for the 2007 ''Transformers ''movie) *"Liberate" - Disturbed *"Prayer" - Disturbed *"The Beautiful People" - Marilyn Manson *"Hands to Heaven" - Breathe *"Crazy For You" - Madonna *"You'll See" - Madonna *"Love Bites" - Def Leppard *"Some Like It Hot" - Power Station *"Lithium" - Evanesence *"Island in the Sun" - Weezer *"Do What Your Daddy Says" - Voltara *"You Dropped a Bomb on Me" - The Gap Group *"Sowing the Seeds of Love" - Tears For Fears *"Head Over Heels" - Tears For Fears *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" - Tears For Fears *"You Belong to the City" - Glenn Frey (of The Eagles) 'Power Rangers songs and music' Though the film includes non-PR related music by artists of popular culture, The Rise of Trakeena included some songs from ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by the legendary Ron Wasserman, while the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy theme song by Jeremy Sweet was in the end credits of the movie. Trivia Despite a long list of songs, there are a few songs that did appear in the film in the background. *"Epic", by Faith No More",was played during the end credits. *The instrumental version of "Undead" by Hollywood Undead was played during a montage. *Guitar cues of "Run to You" by Brian Adams, was played during a small montage in the beginning of the film where AJ Weems was writing to Gwen McQueen about the homecoming dance. See Also * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena - Original Motion Picture Score Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena (2012 reversion) Category:Soundtracks